


Soft as Silver

by Satans_Butt_Plug_69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: And the Winner IS, I Just Began Writing These, I Picked a Random Fetish, Italian Models?, Like a Generator Type Deal, M/M, My First Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remember, be easy on me, does that count as a fetish???, i hope you guys like it, oh jeez, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Butt_Plug_69/pseuds/Satans_Butt_Plug_69
Summary: He was gorgeous, no like, for real gorgeous. His silver hair sparkled like diamonds, and Danny couldn't keep his eyes off of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try my hand at some smut, using a fetish generator. Well, the internet called it. Italian models. Didn't even know that was a thing sooo... I'm going to go with it. Bless you guys for reading anything I write. I'm not too great, or too hot, but I have a keyboard and the aim to please.

Another day, another drawing. Danny was getting sick of sketching the same damn model, over and over again. With a sigh, he set his easel down and began to prepare for his class. What he would give for another subject to draw, just another muse to get his blood up and roiling. With that thought, walked in a silvery god. Hair the color of the stars and skin reminiscent of dangerously molten gold. _Holy shit,_ Danny was speechless. He was staring at some mythical creature, and his eyes. Oh god his eyes were as dark as a storm at sea. Like whirlpools that just wanted to drag Danny further and further in... suddenly he snapped out of his day dream. Someone was talking. A thick and hard to understand Italian accent pushed its way into his brain.

"Is this the right room?" The man was struggling with his English, but that voice. Was that deep and unwavering tone directed at him? Was he actually talking to him? To Danny?

"Yes! Or uh... yeah. Yep...," he trailed off, his ears turning red from embarrassment. Wow, good job sounding like a total idiot Danny. Now he'll never think you're hot. The man smiled warmly, not noticing how bad Danny was stuttering. Just as he was about to speak, Danny quickly thrust his hand out,"I'm Danny... I can't wait to uh... draw you or whatever.."

The man gladly took it and shook firmly, his hand large and emitting a fiery heat. "Vladimiro, but as you say, call me Vlad."

Okay, so he was severely attractive. His voice perfect and his name was just, _oh my god_. Everything about Vlad was the picture of divine beauty. Danny had always had a thing for Italians, but an Italian model? Who would be stripping in front of him and allowing everyone to paint him? Every curve and crevice would be seen by every student in that room. He didn't want anybody to see that body but him. Selfish. "Well class is about to start Vlad," Danny turned his attention to the clock as more and more students piled in,"I better finish setting up." They were still holding hands, why the hell were they still holding hands?! Danny blushed a shade of fuchsia and quickly let go. He felt like Vlad's hand had been melting into his very essence. He quickly began to miss it.

The bell rang and everyone took to their areas. Danny was anxious, he was waiting for that robe to fall to the ground. He was sure it would float down and land in a perfect pool around Vlad's feet. Time felt like it was passing at an insanely slow rate. Danny began to worry at his bottom lip, gripping his pencil tightly in his left hand. When would this thing start? It was like some outer force was playing with him, toying with his emotions and thoughts. He couldn't stop imagining the older man touching him with those burning hot hands, their lips catching and meeting in a small and enclosed space. Stop. He had to focus. These sessions cost him money. Money that he didn't really have.

As he focused his attention back on his surroundings, the robe dropped.  _Dear Lord, I'm going to hell._ Vlad's body was magnificent and raw. It honestly looked like he had been fighting bears his whole entire life. Did Italy have bears? Did they even live there?  _Okay focus Danny, he's looking at you. Just pretend he's looking at you._ He blinked. _Oh._  He actually was looking at him. Literally, right at him. Like that kind of look that only happens in movies, when the main guy meets eyes with some chick on the train. _Yeah_ , that kind oflook. Bears didn't even cross his mind, everything focused on the deity before him. This man definitely came out of some fairy-tale. One really, really sexy fairy-tale. 

Danny's hand flowed like water, drawing everything that he took in. Every last little drop of Vlad was recreated on that paper. He began to focus on the silver hair, having it cascade down his shoulders and hiding portions of his face like a man made waterfall. Everything about the man was powerful, and that look in his eyes was hungry for something. Perhaps craving some new prey, waiting patiently to inhale him. His breathing became shallow, thinking about being pinned there to the floor. Having the breath fucked out of him right here in this room. He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind. He was desperate for something, a touch of some sort or even a glance. But now Vlad wouldn't look at him. He wouldn't even breathe in his direction.

Maybe he had imagined that look, even though he wished that it was real. It  had truly been a some form of a leer, almost like a bank robber finding his new target. Danny drew it in detail, maybe making it a little more menacing than it had originally been. He lost track of time, and jumped when the alarm rang for a break. He didn't remember half of what he drew, only knowing that he had been lost in his own thoughts. Then he looked at the drawing, and froze. It was lifelike, sure, but the eyes stood out and seemed to burn the paper. They were unnatural. Vlad was staring straight ahead in the sketch, his arms crossed and a grin teasing at his lips. Even this drawn Vlad was emanating some kind of power. Danny quickly covered it, suddenly embarrassed by his work. 

There was a twenty minute break, and he could really use the bathroom. Maybe just not to take a quick piss. Sucking in a breath, he slowly rose to his feet. Nobody would notice the growing problem he was facing. Hopefully. As he was leaving, he could see Vlad also needed some help. A large group of girls surrounded him, and he clearly looked uncomfortable. Okay, so maybe saving Vlad was a bigger deal than his issue. He could solve his later, but this had to be dealt with now. Danny walked over to Vlad and the girls, glad his cardigan was as long as it was. When wrapped around him, it could cover anything. Well, he thought it did. 

"Vlad, I needed to talk to you about where we're meeting up after the class!" Danny butted to the front of the small crowd, putting on his widest smile. Vlad looked confused for a moment, then understanding washed over his face.

"Of course! I was thinking it would be at that small coffee bar at the corner," Vlad pulled Danny to his side. Danny blushed a hundred shades of red in less than fifteen seconds, and cleared his throat. The girls were getting frustrated that Vlad would pay them no mind, and he felt joyful at their jealously.

Sure, the two were acting, but Danny could pretend for at least a little bit. "I can't wait to see you then...," Danny looked up at him. That look wasn't what he had been expecting. Definitely not.

He wasn't expecting the kiss either. His whole world stopped when Vlad closed that space between them. Okay so it wasn't a real kiss. It was the corner of his mouth, and it was only supposed to look like a real kiss. But it filled Danny with as much shock and joy as a real kiss. This made the girls leave, and Vlad offered a small smile to the blushing boy beneath him. Danny grinned, not entirely sure why, and pulled away from him. "See you then." Danny hurried back to his seat, and as he looked back up at Vlad, he stopped. He just winked at him. Vlad just winked at him.  _Jesus Lord Almighty_. He had been winked at by a god. A man that he desperately wanted to be fucked by.

The second session seemed to pass by like a bullet train. It was gone within moments of it arriving. Danny couldn't help but keep rubbing at the corner of his mouth, trying to understand what had happened. He had been kissed. Okay, well, almost kissed. Everyone was packing, and he was still finishing up. He wanted to get it perfect, so that he could have something of a reminder. That's what he kept telling himself anyways. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "I should be flattered you drew me so well... but those eyes, they are hungry, si?" 

 _Shit._ Mr. Gorgeous had seen his work. "Are they? I was only drawing what I saw..." Vlad looked at him, his brow raised slightly. The tips of Danny's ears began to heat up.

Vlad was getting closer and closer, their bodies pressed to each other. "I'm still expecting you at the coffee shop. You better be there before me, _tasso piccolo_...," Vlad mumbled softly against his ear. A shiver ran down Danny's spine and he nodded, watching the man leave. He packed up as fast as possible, excited at the thought of a date with  _him._ What did this man see in him? Maybe he really was some form of a predator, feeding off of gullible college students. Why did that make him more... exciting? 

* * *

He waited, and waited. No sign of Vlad. Danny frowned and glanced out the window. He was trying his hardest not to panic, what if he didn't show up? What if he had only been messing with him that whole time? Best not to think like that, he decided. If he didn't show, well he didn't show. Simple as ever. Just pretend like he had never existed, maybe sell that portrait he drew. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. He didn't even actually know the guy, why would he care? But then the he heard the sound of a bell ringing, and his head shot up immediately. Was it hi-... it was.  _Oh my god, it is._ He wasn't just leading him on, this was great! He quickly waved Vlad over, excitement overcoming him.

Vlad sat with a smile, his teeth white as milk. They even sparkled. He'd probably be on some toothbrush commercial one day, advocating for the brand. Maybe not, but it was possible. "I didn't... think you would actually show up," Danny mumbled softly. He really didn't think he would. They had no connection, except for that look they shared during the session.

Oh how that look melted him into a puddle. He was drifting, staring helplessly at the Italian man. "Why would I leave such a cute boy alone? In a coffee shop, no less," Vlad smiled wide. His voice made Danny feel things... okay no. He needed to stop thinking like that if he was going to get anywhere with the man.

His face flushed with color, finally taking in the fact that Vlad had literally just called him cute. He thought he was cute. "You really think I'm cute?" Danny's tone was of bewilderment, amazed that anyone could find him cute.  He hadn't been called that since he was smaller.  _Much smaller._

 _"Si,_ there is so reason to lie to you, _tasso piccolo._ I think you are very... very cute." His tone changed when he said those words, and his eyes sparked with... well Danny couldn't quite tell. It reminded him of a panther, a really sexy panther. It almost made Danny fearful. But it was so slight, he must have imagined it.

As the world outside grew darker, the two became much more comfortable around the other. Danny had told Vlad his most embarrassing story, causing the man to howl with laughter. His ears grew red, a mixture of embarrassment and surprise. His laugh was deep and silky, rumbling throughout his body. He had this man laughing like he had heard the funniest thing in the world, and he grinned. Oh how Danny grinned from ear to ear, it was exciting. It was wonderful and terrifyingly real sitting there with Vlad. As if he had never truly lived until that moment there with him. With some man he had just met that day. The world was full of bright colors, it wasn't boring.

He thanked whoever was up in the sky for the man before him, for getting the normal model sick and letting Vlad sub in. If there was any higher power, they must appreciate gorgeous men like Vlad. The cafe was closing up, just how long had they been sitting there? "I see that we must leave? Would you like to go elsewhere?" Oh man, this was totally his chance. He could totally say the movies or the park or even his own house. Danny could make this a date, Vlad was practically asking him to. Right? He was implying they should make this a date, definitely. It couldn't hurt to try right?

"Yeah there's this movie that I've really been wanting to see for awhile. My friends and I were going to go but we all got really busy last week when we were going to go see it and...," he just kept rambling. He couldn't help it, when he got nervous he just started talking and couldn't stop. His ears grew red as he wore himself out, realizing that Vlad was trying to hide a handsome grin. He quickly grew silent and murmured a swift apology for his chattering.

But what he got from that was a laugh, a rich and smooth laugh. Danny watched Vlad stand up and hold out his hand. "I would love to watch a movie with you, especially if I see more of that face."

Woah woah woah. Wait. Did he just say yes? Yes to a date with Danny? With Danny? He couldn't control the smile that spread across his cheeks. An amazingly hot guy had just agreed to make this a date. Like, a for real date. He took Vlad's hand and slid out of the booth. But he didn't let go. The hand stayed on his as they walked out of the door. It was hot, amazingly hot. It felt as if his hand was on fire, scorching his skin and melding it into the shape of Vlad's. Flames were practically licking up his veins, instilling their heat into his very being. The feeling made Danny's nerves tingle, and the walk to the theater more tense than it should have been.

The theater room was practically empty, the film already having been out for several weeks. It was a strange kind of perfect, kind of like it had been perfectly set up like this. Perfectly set up for them. It was weird, even though this movie had been out for awhile, it had stayed just as popular. Yet now, it was as if no one knew about how it was still showing. Danny decided not to think about it as the two settled into their seats. It must have been a stroke of wonderfully good luck. Hell, his whole day had been lucky. 

Halfway through the movie Vlad had placed his arm around Danny, causing him to have a minor shock. He blushed a dark shade of red and glanced up at the man beside him. The light. The light made Vlad's features sharp and intimidating. It felt like, like he was staring a killer in the face. It left a strange feeling in his stomach, unsure if he was only imagining it. Danny turned his attention back to the movie, not noticing the long dark stares from the older man. He didn't notice that look in his eyes, the sly smirk gracing his lips, or the casual slip of a pill into the cup of soda by his hand. He didn't notice and he wouldn't notice.

It didn't take long for the effects to hit, for his vision to become blurred and his speech slurred. He hadn't even realized that the movie was over and that Vlad was whispering in his ear. Something about going home. He was lifted from the seat by warm hands, and he leaned into the body. Right, he needed to get home. Danny didn't want the date to end, but something wasn't right. He was tired and tingly. Everything passed by in a blur as he was carried back. How did this guy know where he lived, how did he know where the hidden key was to Danny's small apartment? All of these things registered late, several minutes after they had actually happened.

It bothered him, but the full reality of what was happening never hit. He was being laid down, pushed down into the sheets of his bed and pinned there. Lips pressed roughly into his and clothes tore from his body. He couldn't fight back, and he didn't really want to. Maybe this was only a dream. Maybe he had never woken up and he was still asleep in his bed with a fever. That made more sense than this. It made more sense than the nails digging into his sides and the hot fiery kisses trailing from his lips to his chest, then back up again. Everything was so warm, he could barely breathe as the heat rushed around and through him. 

His lips were moving in response, just barely. Hands slid down his sides slowly, drawing Danny's hips up and sliding around to grope at his ass. A soft groan slipped from his lips, his growing arousal pressed to the older man's jeans. They were rubbing, creating a delicious form of friction that spread even more fire throughout his body. Teeth worried at the sensitive skin around his neck, biting into it hard when enough noise escaped from his throat. He couldn't move to reach up and grab the silver hair surrounding him, but now it was loose and trailing across his hypersensitive flesh. 

It was a waterfall around him whenever the older man raised his head to kiss Danny again. Silver cascading down and smothering him, the feeling similar to silk. He was lost in the feeling as their lips merged, a tongue slipping into his mouth and exploring the dark, wet cavern. Everything felt dizzy and blurry and  _warm._ Soon pants fell away and skin to skin contact was made. Heavy panting surrounded their two bodies as a liquid was rubbed between them. Nails dug into sensitive thighs and lifted them, a slick and hot cock pressed to his tight and quivering hole. He wasn't prepared, no no no. He needed something.

The feeling quickly tore into pain as the older man slid in, flush against Danny's ass. It hurt, it really fucking hurt. But that pain turned to a raw form of pleasure as hips collided with his own. Over and over, swaying like the ocean with no stop in sight. He was lost on that water, drowning in it and struggling to breathe. Good lord it felt good. The loud smacking and smell of sex filled the air around the two, overtaking them and pulling them further down into it. Danny could barely make any noise on his own volition, weak whimpers pouring from his open mouth. Slick, everything was slick and the feeling never stopped. 

Saliva pooled from his mouth as he was fucked into oblivion. It hurt, but no no. It was soooo good. Lips pressed against every crevice and every scar, hot tongue sliding down and covering sensitive buds. A coil wound tight in his stomach, every breath and thrust pulling it more and more taut. It was going to snap. Dizzying whirlpools pulled him down into the sea of feeling, the coil snapping inside him. He tightened, his muscles trembling and constricting. He released with a soft groan, liquid spilling onto his stomach, causing the man above him to moan loudly and release his own seed deep inside of Danny. 

He didn't notice when he pulled out, or when he was gently laid back down and cleaned up. Sleep overcame him quickly, everything becoming lost in that darkening void.

* * *

Danny woke up with a start, his hair a tangled rat's nest. What happened? His head hurt badly and he groaned as he moved, his ass and back aching. Shit. What the hell had happened last night? As he got up to grab a drink, he noticed something. His wallet was gone, his drawer of papers and important documents, vanished. No, wait wait wait, _no_. Where was it??? He dug through his stuff, finding more and more things of value missing. His pictures, gone. His passport, gone. Keys, stolen. He looked out of his window, praying that his car wasn't missing. 

It was. Everything. Everything had just vanished in a night. Before he could fall into a puddle of tears, his eyes caught on a small note tucked under the lamp. Danny reached for it, his hands shaking from a mixture of anger and desperation. He opened the note and his eyes narrowed as he read over the neat and beautiful cursive. 

 _"_ _I have played you Daniel, as you are very, very, easy to play. _

_I hope to play you again,_

_Vlad Masters"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened. I think. Love you guys, please read Clean if you haven't yet. It's what I'm really working on right now. I'm ditching exam studying for this shit. I love it and can't stop. Each and every single one of you is my babe. Like literally, all of you. xoxoxo


End file.
